Drastic Measures
by Roste
Summary: Its no secret that there is little love lost between Jade West and Tori Vega. But when an acting assignment forces these two to confront the underlying issues between them, drastic measures must be taken to solve them. JORI
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all its characters belong to Dan Schneider/Nickolodeon so on and so forth. If anyone wants to sue me go ahead, you won't get much!**

**Jade**

When Tori Vega had first preformed at the big showcase that had ultimately led to her enrollment at Hollywood Arts, all I had seen in the bright flashing lights behind the perky Latina was THREAT, written out in big bold letters. Every time Vega had belted out a particularly impressive and passionate line, those letters had flashed even brighter than before. I wasn't so stupid as to deny that Vega had talent, talent almost on par with perhaps my only true friend, Cat Valentine when she wasn't off being quirky and well…Cat. Hell her singing at the showcase was almost on par with my own. A quiet part of my mind that I had thought was long since squashed whispered that it was better than even my own showcase had been, and I had had weeks to prepare. Weeks! Whereas Vega had been shoved unceremoniously on stage and straight into the fire. I had smirked at the time waiting for her to crash and burn, but instead of watching a train wreck, I had witnessed Vega in all her horribly optimistic glory. When the music to "Make it Shine" finally faded away, I grudgingly clapped while I struggled to keep the bile down in my throat.

Raw Talent like that was rare in a person. People had always told me I had some of my own, but I had to work at it. I put blood, sweat…well I didn't sweat, and tears which again I didn't really do, into my music and my acting. Perhaps it was a bad analogy, but it got the general picture across. I wanted to be a star and I was willing to give anything to achieve that goal. That Vega had the gall to waltz right on that stage in throw that talent straight in my face infuriated me to no end.

I hated her for her talent, talent that transferred into my own domain, acting. Did I hate her as a person? Perhaps, but I knew the spite I held towards her starting that day clouded my judgment. Honestly I didn't care. I was content to revel in her misery, to belittle her, hurt her, and to try and drown her sunny personality in my own personal raincloud. But though I thundered and rained, she always weathered the storm, each time driving me a little closer to doing something drastic. Had I said this to any of my "friends" they would have looked at me warily and asked where I had hidden Vega's body. But I never would have never dreamed my twisted mind could come up with it had, and I gave it a lot of leeway. In hindsight this drastic action was probably a long time in coming. I likened it to a bubbling volcano that got a little closer to erupting each time Vega and I interacted. It bubbled and hissed when we got close and as time wore on, it finally exploded. The outcome was something straight out of my nightmares, but that was the thing. I've never been afraid of my nightmares, I always welcomed them with open arms.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all its characters belong to Dan Schneider/Nickolodeon so on and so forth. If anyone wants to sue me go ahead, you won't get much!**

**Authors Note in Profile**

**Tori**

I scowled at my group of friends as I plopped down at our usual table in the Asphalt Café. The bubbling conversation of my friends died down as I sat, obviously unaccustomed to my hostile attitude. "What?!" I growled as I took a vicious bite out of my salad.

"Whoa, chill girl," says the handsome African American and my best friend, Andre Harris. "You sounded just like Jade right there," he chuckled and shook his head.

I turned my scowl on him and Andre raised his hands in surrender. "I am nothing like that…that…"

"Witch." Supplied Robbie Shapiro's sadistic puppet Rex. The curly haired boy muttered something that sounded like an agreement.

"Hag." This one came from her sister Trina Vega who had invited herself over to our table for once.

"Harpy." Andre threw in with a stoic expression that soon turned into a wide grin.

"Puppy!" Exclaimed Cat Valentine our eccentric red headed friend who was busy staring at pictures of her namesake on her phone. The bizarre comment caused all of us to stare at her flabbergasted.

When I recovered sufficiently I huffed out," how about all of the above." When Cat beamed at me I revised my statement. "Minus the puppy"

Cat gasped at me and stood up putting her skinny arms on her hips. "How could you take out that poor tiny puppy? It just wanted a hug!"

I placed a calming hand on Cat's shoulder when she looked like she was about to cry. "Cat," I started slightly exasperated. "I meant that Jade is nothing like a puppy." The rest of our table was cracking up by now, even Beck Oliver our resident hottie and boyfriend of the girl we were all insulting had a smile on his face which I could see was torn between the good humor and the half hearted desire to defend his girlfriend. Even I felt a bit of my irritation melting away.

"That's not true," Cat pouted. "Jade has big eyes and silky hair like a puppy."

A tray slammed down on the table causing me to flinch as the object of our conversation sat down next to me making sure to push me towards the still sulking Cat with her hips. Caught off guard, Cat flailed for a second before falling over and landing on her rear, ripping a laugh from the dark haired girl's lips. As soon as it started though it was gone as she leveled Cat with a glare. "Never compare me to a puppy again Cat." She threatened. "The only thing I have in common with them is my desire to kick them," she smirked.

"I don't think that desire is limited to just puppies Jade," Beck offered which caused the pale girls head to shift rapidly towards him. "Remember the time you kicked Buster off the deck at my Aunt's place. I think that's the real reason she doesn't want you to visit her anymore."

Jade crossed her arms and grumbled down at her food. "Damn dog deserved it, it wouldn't shut up."

I shook my head not at all surprised that Jade had done something like that. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I continued anyways. "I don't think that desire is limited to dogs," I said offhandedly to Beck. "She has been known to kick, I don't know, innocent people as well." I said this knowing full well what reaction I would get, so I was more than prepared to dodge the vicious swipe Jade's leg made under the table at me. I flashed Jade a winning smile as she eyed me speculatively.

I knew I was going to pay for that jibe sometime soon. She always struck back hard, fast, and twice as hard. I knew this full well, but I felt compelled to antagonize her anyways. I hadn't totally given up hope of ever being friends with Jade, but that hope was buried deep under the layers of insults and pranks Jade had played on me over the last year. I did concede that about half of those incidents came about as a direct result of a provocation on my part, but I wasn't a doormat, I tried to at least give as good as I got.

The others at our table snickered at the usual banter between us. I met Jade's speculative gaze with my own surprised at the faint glimmer of what I almost dared to call respect before her trademark smirk appeared and she turned away to her meal. Inwardly I let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I lost myself in the conversation at our table for the remainder of our lunch break all the while watching and waiting for Jade to say or do something to me, but nothing ever came.

When the bell rang we all headed back inside to Sikowitz's class. Before I reached the door though, I felt the whisper of breath near my ear.

"Watch your back Vega," the familiar voice breathed.

I turned startled that Jade could appear so silently behind me. I gave the raven haired girl a small salute as she pushed past me into the classroom. I followed behind until I took my seat in the front of class only turning slightly once to look at Jade as she pressed a kiss on Beck's neck. I shook my head and waited with the rest of the class for Sikowitz to appear. The classroom settled into an uncomfortable silence as we waited for our insane acting teacher to show up. With the overbearing silence in the room though I gradually became aware that someone was staring at the back of my head. Nonchalantly I turned and stood up under the pretense of needing to throw something away silently observing the radical group of acting students. I thought I found the culprit as Sinjin smiled creepily as me, but I dismissed that idea quickly. A creep he might be, but he was a shy and smart creep who had the good sense to hide any actions that might get him caught. Instead I found Jade West observing me from the shoulder of her boyfriend. Beck smiled at me in acknowledgement while Jade continued to stare either not knowing or more likely not caring that I knew she was watching. I self consciously checked my hair and back for anything wrong as I sat back down wincing at the snort I could hear from the girl behind me. I clicked my teeth in annoyance that she could get to me so easily as I slouched in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

A few minutes later Sikowitz burst through classroom door causing Cat to shriek and everyone else to jump either at the loud entrance or Cat's reaction. Sikowitz continued up onto the stage clambering up the steps with an agility that mildly impressed her even as she struggled to figure out what had just happened. Sikowitz abruptly turned with a horrified look on his face as he stared at the open door he had just come through. All of us turned to the door with the glaring exception of Jade who looked bored as usual with the whole proceeding.

"Good Gandhi! I just saw Luther butcher a student outside, there was blood everywhere," Sikowitz all but screamed.

The rational part of my mind knew Sikowitz was lying. The gentle janitor of Hollywood Arts would never hurt a fly. The panic and fear that Sikowitz put on display however tapped into a more primal part of my brain that screamed danger. A tiny corner of my mind acknowledged Jade perking up at this new bit of information.

Cat screamed again and a few of the students looked ready to bolt including Robbie although Rex was laughing hysterically at the poor boy.

"Annnnnnd Scene!" Sikowitz popped up and clapped. Half of the class still looked shaken. "Excellent work Cat! I believe you may have popped one of my eardrums once again. For you chaps who haven't figured it out by now, today's lesson will be on surprise." He shouted the last word causing me to flinch. "Whether you are performing on the set of a horror film or in a comedy, surprise is almost always part of the script. Andre!"

The man in question shot up.

"You walk around a corner to see a psycho killer with a bloody knife coming at you, GO!"

Andre flew backwards towards the wall with a hand clasped to his chest and an expression of horror and surprise plastered to his face. "Oh god, I'm so sorry please don't kill me. I want to live," he pretended to sob as he fell to the floor.

"Excellent work Andre! But don't be afraid to ham it up a bit more, you want to audience to feel the same shock you do." Sikowitz continued around the room to each student loudly applauding Robbie who did a horrifying monologue with Rex who turned his head creepily towards his operator with a deranged look that only puppets could manage.

Finally he came to us and loudly proclaimed, "Tori, Jade!"

We stood up looking warily at each other.

"Jade propose to Tori!"

"What?" Barked Jade.

I felt like saying something along those lines as well but instead my jaw hung open like an idiot. Sikowitz had already managed to accomplish his goal without any help from Jade.

"Fine, whatever." Jade fumed. She stomped angrily over to Tori and got on one knee. "Tori, will you marry me?" She said softly.

Everyone knew this was all an act but the class seemed to hold its breath anyways. I could feel my shock spread further at those words, but my name seemed to drop me out of my trance. "Yes, I squeaked." You could have heard a pin drop as Jade lifted a sculpted eyebrow at me. I was utterly mortified at my traitorous tongue. There had to be a million reasons why I should have said no, but instead…A cough in the back row broke the silence as Sikowitz clapped again.

"Excellent work you two, you both get an A for today." Sikowitz continued on with his lesson now that the random scenes were over. I sat back down and heard Jade move back to hers. I could feel the now burning stare of Jade West on my back as I struggled to ignore it and what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 2

**Jade**

I walked stiffly back to my seat with a blank look trying to process Tori's response to our quick improv. I saw Andre give me a curious look as I passed by, but I quickly shook it off. Vega was by no means mean, not like I could be at any rate. If you could find anyone besides me that said Tori was anything less than a bloody saint, I'd be impressed. But still, she wasn't one to pass up on a golden opportunity to throw out a dig, especially when I was at the receiving end. It was a very rare event and opportunities to get a free shot at me didn't get any more golden then that. God knows I would have taken my sweet time turning down Tori in the most humiliating way possible. Yet Vega had said yes, of all things. Something that had stunned me just as much as it had her if her open mouthed gape was anything to go by. I prided myself on not letting anything get to me, and I knew it was all an act…but still. Even worse, bloody Sikowitz had sensed it or he wouldn't have bothered giving me an A. Crazy he certainly was, but he was also fair. It was one of the only reasons besides his utter madness that I tolerated him. Besides the lesson was supposed to apply to me as well, even if I was the one who had to ask the damn question.

Beck looked at me sideways as I sat back down. I thought I had done a pretty good job of keeping my face blank, but he had obviously seen something there. I growled under my breath softly and he wisely kept his mouth shut. Beck had always been good at reading me. It was terrifying and exhilarating. It was also why I had initially hated him and why we were together now. No matter what act I put forward he could see past it which pissed me off to no end. Anger, apathy, rage, and everything else I had thrown at him he had met with that easy going smile until I broke down and kissed the fool that was stupid enough to put up with me.

That was why I knew he wouldn't let this go, which he confirmed with a tap on my shoulder and a nod. Interpretation, we are going to talk after class. I scowled, but nodded back. I really didn't want to talk about Vega with him of all things, but he would never let it go otherwise. Something I both loved and hated about the raven haired boy.

Sikowitz made some ungodly noise which snapped us out of our moment and I gratefully turned back to the distraction. Normally Sikowitz's rants were amusing enough to keep my attention, but I felt my gaze gradually shift back to Vega. As soon as I did, I saw her shoulders slump which could have been coincidence, but somehow I doubted it. A smirk lit my face as I stared missing Beck's sudden frown as I contemplated what to do with one Tori Vega.

Soon enough, our quirky bell went off and I hastily tried to make my escape before Beck snagged me. A hope doomed to fail. The boy could be quick when he wanted to be. He had to be in order to keep up with me I supposed. I felt an iron grip latch on to my arm and I tensed involuntarily even though I knew who it was. Had it been anyone else I probably would have broken the offending limb. I sighed as the arm and body dragged my unwilling feet towards the janitor's closet. It still surprised me that no one in our little group has ever run into Luther in one of our frequent visits.

As soon as we entered he let me go, both a relief and disappointment. On one hand I didn't like being dragged around, on the other his comforting and familiar grip was gone.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door letting my gaze hover somewhere above his head. "What?" I asked, struggling to keep the normal venom I injected into that word out.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

The silence lingered for a minute. I knew that if I could hold out for a few more minutes his natural sense of duty would compel him to drop the issue for now in favor of making it to his next class.

"Is this about Tori?" Beck asked me carefully.

I felt my mask crack slightly, damn. "I don't want to talk about her," I snapped. I instantly softened the blow by grabbing his shirt and crushing my lips against his. I knew I was only delaying the inevitable, but I figured I might as well enjoy by impromptu distraction. I felt his gentle hands encircle my waist as he deepened our kiss. A small part of my mind acknowledged the bell going off, but I ignored it, unlike Beck. I frowned as he broke off the kiss.

"Come on Jade. Time to add another tardy to our record." He said with a sigh and a slightly frustrated push of his hand through his hair. I smirked as he left the closet and I followed. As he closed the door behind us though he told my back, "this isn't over though."

My shoulders slumped and I nodded as we headed towards our separate classes. I didn't know anyone in my history class so it was easy to slip in quietly and glare at the teacher whose lips were pursed at he met my gaze. Our contest was over quickly as he returned to passing back papers with nary a word spoken between us. Beck might get in trouble for being late, but most of the teachers at Hollywood Arts and I had a…understanding. Had I been a bad student that might have changed, but despite what my work ethic would show in any class besides singing and acting, I was actually a fairly bright student when I wanted to be. Without anyone I knew to help pass the time, class passed slowly if peacefully as I doodled in my notebook.

With the ring of another bell, the kids of Hollywood Arts were free. I quickly made my way through the halls clearing a path with my glare alone. I avoided my locker knowing Beck would be waiting to ambush me, and instead made a beeline for my sleek black BMW. I let a rare smile grace my lips for a moment seeing the coast was clear before going around to the driver's side door to see Vega of all people leaning against it. My smile instantly morphed into a scowl as she turned towards me. I turned up the intensity of my scowl hoping she would get the hint before I had to move her physically, not that I would mind if she gave me no other option.

Surprisingly the taller girl didn't budge. That faint glimmer of respect I felt for the skinny girl when she managed to stand up to me allowed me to repress the urge to drive her away for a moment. When she didn't say anything though, I began to get impatient. "Vega."

A quick smile appeared on the others girls face as she replied, "West."

"Is this the part where you profess your undying love to me?"

Vega flushed a bright red. An interesting reaction all things considered.

"Must you always be such a gank?" Vega bit out.

I raised an eyebrow at that.

Tori took one look at me and sighed. "Don't answer that, I already know. Forget it, I don't even know why I wanted to talk to you now."

I should have let her slide past me, but instead I stood in place as the other girl tried to push past me. I was curious now. It wasn't every day Vega would seek me out of her own free will. "Just spit it out Vega. After all, we are engaged now. Don't we have the type of relationship where we tell each other everything? No secrets and all that chizz." I mocked.

Vega squirmed and hung her head, letting her mane of brown hair fall over her face. "You are never going to let me live this down are you," she moaned.

"Nope," I told her almost cheerily.

"Fine then," she snapped.

The sudden mood changes were giving me whiplash. Before I could respond, she continued.

"I just wanted to say, I don't know what came over me back in class. Sikowitz surprised me, and then I guess the shock of you actually doing what he said pushed me over the edge or something. I was going to ask you to let it go, just this once, but I can see that isn't going to happen. So I'll just say what I should have said back in there. You are a mean, insufferable, gank of a woman and I don't know why any of us, much less I put up with you. Why I would ever want to torture myself by marrying someone like you is beyond me."

Had I been any less of an actor I would have gaped at her rant. As it was I blinked and choked out, "so the kitten does have claws. Who would have thought little miss perfect would be capable of being so like…me." I gave her a sickly sweet smile.

Vega winced and pushed passed me this time leaving me to stare at the car keys in my hand. I will admit that was little low, even by my standards. But damn if she hadn't surprised the living daylights out of me. Twice in one day, both from the same source and Tori of all people. I had to be losing my edge. Still her last remark had cut a little closer to home then I was comfortable with. It was a question I had asked myself on numerous occasions. Why would anyone want to marry me? I unlocked my car door and jumped inside to the protection of its tinted windows. I didn't want anyone to see me in my moment of weakness. Why would anyone ever want to marry me? I started the car and lurched out of the parking lot focusing on driving before I let my mind delve deeper into that thought.

I drove back to my house on autopilot, reaching my driveway before I had realized it. I looked at the dull brown two story house with distaste. I really didn't want to be here, but all of the people I would even consider hanging out with were busy aside from Vega. Needless to say I would rather slam my tongue in a car door then hang out with the insufferable girl. I parked the car and made my way inside past the double doors and the cheery welcome mat that always seemed to reappear no matter how many times I disposed of it. As soon as I got inside, I was met with a pleasant aroma, my first sign that I needed to bolt. I jumped past the threshold of the kitchen and bounded upstairs to my only refuge in the huge house, my room. I heard a voice call my name and I quickly went inside and locked the door. I wasn't afraid of the person that called my name, I simply hated them on the level I hated Vega, the older Vega this time. If there was someone worse than the cheery Latina it was her crazy sister.

As soon as I turned around I was met by a set of disapproving eyes. I rolled mine right back at the orange tabby that watched me. The cat swished its tail and gave a demanding meow, looking at the door pointedly. Of course the second I locked the door was when the cat wanted to leave.

Instead I scooped him up and he gave an undignified yowl as I plopped him on the queen sized bed next to me. I closed my eyes and laid down reveling in the silence. I felt the familiar weight of the tabby settle on my stomach and I sighed. At one point in our checkered past I had tried to train him out of it, well I had tried to train him out of liking me in general really. I had even taken my favorite pair of scissors at the time and cut up a patch of his fur before he had realized what was going on. This of course had resulted in quite a few scratches on my part which had only incensed me further. I had chased the poor animal wildly flailing my scissors when typically my father had come in the door. He had promptly lectured me on not running with scissors, especially if my motive was to cut up the cat all the while with a smile tugging at his face as if he couldn't quite believe he had to tell me this. I felt a small smile tugging at my own lips, but I forced it away. That had been nearly ten years ago, what seemed like a different lifetime. He had also confiscated the tiny pair of scissors my younger self had held so dear and to this day I still could not find them. Knowing him, he had probably thrown them out.

I groaned and turned on my side causing the tabby to jump away and look at me reproachfully. "Sorry Cucumber," I mumbled. Cucumber took one look at me, the locked door, and the open window, before using the latter to escape, his use for me at an end. I rolled off the edge of my bed onto a shag rug that slightly lessened the blow. What was wrong with me today, letting Vega get to me, letting memories I had long since locked away slip through the cracks. I gripped my hair in frustration letting the painful motion clear my head.

It was just one of those days I decided. I stood up releasing my now unruly hair and walked to my desk opening my red Pearbook Pro. I browsed through The Slap updates quickly hoping to find someone I could vent my frustrations on, or at least something interesting. A post from Robbie would be a godsend right now, but unfortunately only his puppet had something to say. Some inane comment on North Ridge girls of course, but the puppet, or whatever part of Robbie the puppets personality came from actually amused her. Rex also had a quick wit rivaled only by her own which guaranteed mutually assured destruction if either of them started something, unless of course she threw the puppet in a garbage can.

Pursing my lips I closed the Slap and swirled the mouse around the screen for a moment before deciding on how I wanted to distract myself. I settled on math homework and abandoned the computer before settling in for some mind numbing work. I threw on some classical music hoping that it, in combination would math would either numb me or at worst put me to sleep. Before I could start in earnest though, a harsh knock pounded at my door, ripping apart any hope I had of actually relaxing. "What?" I spat at the door.

"Jadelyn West, go downstairs for dinner. Now."

"I'm doing homework father. Wouldn't want to drop out of high school like you did." I heard a grunt from the other side of the door.

"I wasn't asking you daughter. I am telling you to go downstairs for dinner. I'm in no mood for your crap today."

"Then leave me alone to do my work and we'll both be happy."

"I'd be happy to let you stay, but she wants you down there." There was a pause and a barely perceptible sigh from the other side of the door. "Please Jade, just one meal and we can go back to our routine of avoiding one another."

Well well well, today certainly was full of surprises. I never thought I'd ever hear my father say please, not to me at least. Samuel West was a proud man no matter what else I might attach on to the list of his traits. To hear him say please was a curious enough event that I was willing to investigate. I unlocked the door and opened it a crack meeting my father's eyes. "One meal?"

"Provided you act civil for once."

I scowled at his stoic expression before opening the door fully and pushing past the sharply dressed man. I felt him follow me down the stairs as I entered the room I had previously tried to avoid. The simple kitchen was unremarkable save for the large dining table and the woman standing over it setting food on the table.

Melanie West was a tall, leggy blonde, that was about as opposite in appearance to me as our personalities were. The woman flashed me a smile as she turned to gather the silverware for our meal. Melanie was my father's fourth and longest lasting wife, not including his first, and I absolutely despised her. My father's numerous girlfriends and previous wives had at least done me the courtesy of pretending I didn't exist, a favor I had gladly returned. This one was like Tori. One that I didn't even have the option of avoiding. Melanie had seemingly made it her personal mission to befriend me both before and after her marriage, an act I did not appreciate.

I sunk into a plush chair at the end of the table, waiting for the "fun" to begin. The food did look and smell amazing, and it would probably be the only pleasant part of this meal. Whatever else I could say about my stepmother, she was a top notch cook. Melanie predictably sat next to me and my father sat next to her, probably hoping the extra distance might prevent or at least delay one of our numerous arguments. We dug without ceremony for what I could only hope was a quiet meal. Of course, it didn't last.

"So Jade, how was your day?" Asked the blonde twit.

"Fine," I grunted, "probably better than his." I replied with a nod towards my father. I saw him stiffen and open his mouth only to be stopped by whatever look his wife gave him. The older woman turned back to me with a forced smile this time.

"What did Sikowitz teach you today?"

I frowned, unaware that she even knew any of my teachers, much less one of the few I could tolerate. Still an opportunity had presented itself, and unlike Vega, I wasn't one to let it slip away. "Surprise," I murmured. When the other woman continued to look at me blankly I spoke louder. "He taught us about surprise and how to incorporate it into our acting. It was…interesting." I let them ponder that for a moment before delivering the sucker punch. I waited until my father reached for his glass of water for full effect. "Oh, I'm getting married by the way," I tossed out offhandedly before resuming my meal.

My father's reaction was predictable, but amusing nonetheless. The water came spewing out, followed by an intense hacking cough as he pounded his chest. Melanie's eyes widened, but narrowed quickly. Unfortunately, despite having sixteen years less than her husband to get to know me, she was a bit wiser to my deadly sense of humor having been on the butt of it so often. I could still see the tic at the edge of her mouth, but I couldn't help but be impressed by her lack of reaction otherwise.

"Well that's nice dear. Who is the lucky fellow? Is it that nice Beck boy?"

I let a faint smile appear as I responded, still watching my father trying to cough up a lung. "Oh no, Beck is great and all, but I just couldn't restrain my true feelings anymore. I proposed to Tori Vega, a wonderful girl I assure you." That last bit burned like acid on my tongue. "You'd like her. And much to my delight she said yes." I could feel my sarcasm building up so I tried to finish quickly. "I was thinking of a simple wedding on the beach as we listening to the beat of the ocean, both of us in white dresses as we professed our undying love to one another." I finished off in the southern belle accent I normally reserved for taunting Tori, unable to keep up the act any longer.

Melanie snorted and Samuel still seemed to be trying to think of something to say having caught on by now that I was lying my ass off.

"Too much?" I asked innocently of the two of them as I cleared my plate from the table.

Melanie followed and nodded half exasperated, half amused. "You lost me around the white dresses and professions of love. It didn't really seem in character for you."

Ouch, that one stung. I'd call her a bitch if she wasn't right.

"If you ever scare me like that again Jadelyn, I swear I'll…" my father finally rumbled out.

"You'll what?" I snapped whirling on the still seated man. "Pretend to act like my father for once in your life? Ground me? Send me to my room? I highly doubt you have the balls and I know you don't have the power to do any of those things." I stormed out of the kitchen back to my room ignoring the classic, don't you walk away from me young lady speech that every father seemed to know. I slammed the door for good measure and threw the closest pair of scissors I could find with a shout at the dartboard above my door, placed for just such purposes. My shot went wide and the scissors embedded themselves in the wall instead, quivering for a few moments before going still. Honestly, I couldn't care less. I just wanted this day to end.

Not bothering to undress I crawled under my dark sheets. I let my head hit the pillow I shared with Cucumber, who was unfazed by my display, long since desensitized to my anger and outbursts. Between the pillow and the steady purr, I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**Hmm still not anywhere near as long as I wanted, but its progress. It makes you realize how much time and effort goes into some of these fics when you look at your word count and see not even 4k for a chapter. Still I cut out large amounts of details for these first few chapters as I explore the characters, but that will change soon enough I hope along with the word count. Review please!**


End file.
